A Boy, A Girl, And 31 Students
by ambrose003
Summary: What if Negi was a teacher in Japan and Anya was a fortune teller in Japan? AND BOTH OF THEM ARE MARRIED! That's what this fic is about.


**Hey. It's me again with a new ****fic****. Pretty much I've been doing a lot of random ****fics**** to see if anyone of them turns into a good one. So pretty much if I get lots of requests on a certain ****fic****, that's the one I will work on because there's no point in continuing a ****fic**** no one likes. So here's another one. This is one where ****Negi**** is a 14 year old teaching a class in Japan and Anya is a fortune teller in Japan too. Oh, and ****Negi**** and Anya are married. His students love him (well, most of them) but ****Negi**** must try to not let anything happen since he is already married. **

Negi was in his class looking out the window. He assigned the class to read pages 1 to 10, except Asuna, she only had to read page 1 to 2. He was average 14 year old boy. Messy hair that looks neat from a distance, small glasses he never uses, 5 foot 5, and a suit (Kind of reminds you of the mafia, but moving on). He was staring out the window because the upcoming Saturday would be his anniversary of being married to Anya for 1 year. So he had only 2 days to plan on what he was going to do, but still nothing. When the bell rang, he said,

"Okay class. Make sure to read to page 15 by tomorrow. Oh, and Asuna, you can just bring in some origami.""I'm not that stupid!" Asuna yelled.

All the students then ran out to enjoy the rest of their day. When Negi had packed up all of his stuff, he went out. Outside of Mahora Academy, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were waiting for him.

"Thanks for waiting everyone," Negi said.

"No problem Negi," Konoka replied.

"Yeah, but why do you always make me feel stupid? Makie's just as dumb," Asuna questioned.

"Well, it's because Makie's got pink hair. You NEVER pick on the girl with pink hair. That's like playing around with a shark," Negi said.

Asuna could not comment back to that because it sounded stupid. So they all started walking to Anya's fortune telling shop. While walking there, Asuna asked,

"By the way, what were thinking about so hard during class Negi?" Asuna asked.

"Well, where do you think you go when you die?" Negi lied.

"I learned in church that if you're good you go to heaven, but if you're bad you go to a place where the dead believe they're still livin' and they pray for death but death won't come," Asuna replied.

"Disneyland?" Negi said. "Well, either way, I was lying then. I was thinking about what to do about the anniversary I have with Anya two days from now."

"Why don't you ask that crazy blonde stalker that has been stalking us for the past 10 minutes?" Konoka suggested.

Everyone looked around and they saw Ayaka Yukihiro hiding behind a trash can.

"Hey, we can see you!" Asuna yelled.

Ayaka jumped right up and said,

"Dammit. My perfect stalking skills failed. Now I must retreat ninja style."Ayaka started running back as fast as she could, and she was soon out of sight.

"Wow. She's even crazier than Michael Jackson," Setsuna said.

They started walking again and Konoka said,

"Why don't you take her to a nice restaurant, get a room at the hotel, and get lucky?" "WHAT!" Negi screamed.

"Just kidding," Konoka said.

"Well, dinner is good. But I need to find something else too," Negi said.

By the time they finished their conversation they were at Anya's shop. They opened the door and walked in. It was like any other fortune tellers store. There were crystal balls, tarot cards, coffee, and lots of smoke. Anya was fixing up her tarot cards when they walked in. When Anya saw Negi, she said,

"How was your day?""It was fine," Negi replied.

"That's good. Tonight I'm going to be making mashed potatoes and sausage," Anya said. "Will Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna be joining us tonight?"Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna declined the offer because they didn't want to be a bother to them. About after an hour of talking, the three girls left the couple alone. Negi and Anya left the shop and started home. There home was a two room apartment right next to the girls dorm. When Negi and Anya got to the house, they went into the bedroom, turned off the lights, and…

**Okay, how was that chapter? I don't know if this is a good ****fic**** or not, but if you guys like it, I will keep on going. **


End file.
